Coalcub
Coalcub (Japanese: Pyroger) is a Fire type Pokémon introduced in Generation VI. Its species is the BABY TIGER (FIRE TIGER in Japanese) Pokémon. It is an orange-yellow tiger like Pokémon, with a skull on its head, lots of stripes on its body and a very long tail with a flame at the end of the tail. Many people thought that it is a cousin of Shinx because of its lion/tiger cub appearance. Along with Vixleaf and Africpo, Coalcub is one of the starter Pokémon of the Lukovua region, able to be chosen at the beginning of Pokémon Sun, Moon and Starlight Versions. Data Height: 1'40"/0.8m Weight: 17.4 lbs/7.9 kg Special abilites: Coalcub can breathe fire out of their mouths. They fight with their sharp claws. Behaviour: Coalcub live solidtary and find its own food. They are also very shy and timid, since they run away from humans. Be careful not to upset them, they might get angry very easily or attack anyone to protect themselves. Pokédex Entries Sun: It is very timid and shy in nature. They live in forests and eat meat. Moon: Be careful not to upset them, they might get angry or attack anyone. Moveset Scratch: Start Leer: Start Ember: LV 8 Bite: LV 12 Fire Fang: LV 15 Lava Plume: LV 19 Flame Charge: LV 21 Flame Burst: LV 27 Flamethrower: LV 28 Heat Stamp: LV 30 Roar: LV 34 Fire Jet: LV 39 Pyro Blast: LV 42 Smoke Blast: LV 48 Eruption: LV 55 Inferno: LV 58 Fire Blast: LV 60 By TMs/HMs TM01 Hone Claws TM02 Dragon Claw TM04 Metal Slash TM05 Roar TM06 Toxic TM12 Taunt TM21 Frustration TM27 Return TM35 Flamethrower TM38 Fire Blast TM40 Aerial Ace TM44 Rest TM45 Attract TM48 Round TM50 Overheat TM51 Smoke Blast TM54 False Swipe TM56 Dark Claw TM59 Incinerate TM65 Shadow Claw TM67 Retialite TM81 X-Scissor TM93 Wild Charge TM96 Brave Claw TM98 Blaze Soul HM01 Cut HM06 Dig In the anime A Trainer name Irene owned a Coalcub which she obtained it from Professor Maple's lab. In Episode 13, it eventually evolved into Lavadator somehow after she met Ash and co. for the second time. In Episode 99, it evolved into Blastcano after Ash and Irene were attacked by Ghetsis's rampaging Hydreigon. This Blastcano appeared again in Episode 126, where it went on a violent and uncontrollable rampage because it has a splinter on its foot. It calmed down after the splinter was removed. Ash got a Coalcub as an egg given by the Pokémon Farm in Pocket Monsters! Dreams of Light! Episode 4. It hatched in Episode 9 when Ash and his friends are on their way to the second gym. In Episode 78, it started to wander around when Ash and co. is resting. Suddenly, Team Plasma attacked it with their Pokémon, when Ash saw it, it was already caught by Team Plasma, and later evolved into Lavadator to defeat Team Plasma. In Episode 159, it evolved into Blastcano while battling Bridget for the fourth time. In the manga Pokémon Adventures Moon has a Blastcano (nicknamed Blazeko) where she got it as a Coalcub in order to stop Team Plasma's scheme. Before she was obtained, she was told by Professor Maple to bring her guests some tea, but it accidently tripped, and spilled the tea on both of the Africpos, which enrages one of them. Blasto tries to apologize them, but one of the Africpo angrily beat both Blasto and Blazeko up, only to be stopped by two Vixleafs. It evolved into Poisdator during the battle in the third gym and Sludgecano while battling Colress. Sun also has a Blazecano, from Professor Maple, it was always defeated by Roger's Africpo. Moon's Blazecano gets along very well with Sun's Blazecano. Pokémon S&M: The Legends of Sunophia and Moonruphus Irene received a Coalcub from Professor Maple after Cody got his Africpo. So, Professor Maple asked Irene to take care of it. It eventually evolved into Lavadator and then into Blastcano. Evolutions Lavadator (Japanese: Lavager) Species: LAVA PLUME Pokémon Type: Fire Height: 6'23"/7.9m Weight: 43.0 lbs/19.5 kg A tiger with sharp fangs, a volcano on its back, a two spiked tail and an angry looking skull on its head (it will have an X-shaped scar on its head if the skull is removed). It resembles a tiger version of Luxio. Lavager are carnivorous, very dangerous Pokémon and much more braver than its pre-evolution Coalcub. They also compete with other carnivorous Pokémon for meat. Poisdator evolve from Coalcub at LV 14. Pokédex Entries Sun: It hunts for its prey and competes with other carnivourous Pokémon. Much Braver than Coalcub. Moon: If its skull is stolen by anyone, it will attack the fool who took its skull. Blastcano (Japanese: Blazecano) Species: MAGMA VOLCANO Pokémon Type: Fire Height: 41'00"/21.5m Weight: 218.0 lbs/98.0 kg A giant tiger with red eyes with black sclera, a four-fanged and horned skull with red eyes on its head, a body similar to Luxray's, puffed-up cheeks with white fur covered, a volcano having a skull print on its back, sharper fangs, and a four spiked tail. Sludgecano are very violent-tempered and dangerous. When angered, Sludgecano will shoot out volcano fireballs out of the volcano on its back. It will also go on violent rampages whenever they step on a splinter. It tends to be the leader of its evolution family. Blazecano evolve from Poisdator at LV 36. Pokédex Entries Sun: It is very violent in nature. If angered, it will shoot out volcano fireballs from its volcano. So be careful. Moon: It will go on an uncontrollable rampage and destruct everything if it steps on a splinter. A violent-tempered Pokémon. Trivia *It is the only starter Pokémon to have its evolutions remained quadruped. Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Generation VI Pokémon Category:Fire Pokémon Category:Starter Pokémon Category:Species Category:Pokémon Species